herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Dai
Ma Dai (Chinese: 馬岱) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the military generals of Shu kingdom who while originally was served under his uncle, Han dynasty warlord Ma Teng. After Ma Teng's death, Ma Dai followed his cousin Ma Chao (Ma Teng's eldest son) and they are joined the warlord Zhang Lu in Hanzhong for a short period of the time. However, he and Ma Chao later served warlord Liu Bei and Shu Han who is founded by Liu Bei. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. History Ma Dai and Ma Teng are summoned by Cao Cao in the capital, but they were secretly murdered Cao Cao to serve the country. Unfortunately, Xiliang forces was attacked by Cao Cao's troops, Ma Teng and his sons Ma Xiu and Ma Tie eventually died in Xuchang. When Cao Cao was about to kill Ma Dai, he escaped disguising himself as a trap of Wei forces, being immediately after Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Han Sui actively participated in the Battle of Tong Gale/Tong Pass. Ma Dai needs to listen to anyone's opinions, not only to ensure that he covers up any alienation, but also pretends to offend them. But later on, Ma Dai was followed Ma Chao to served under Zhang Lu. Ma Chao led reinforcements to Liu Zhang when the latter was attacked by Liu Bei in Chengdu. Liu Bei is commander of the newly formed Shu kingdom, made up of those Wei had seized the territories of. When Ma Dai decide to joined Shu, he and Ma Chao are becomes one of Liu Bei's main supports and supported them in every move he made against Cao Cao. After Liu Bei's death, Ma Dai was represented as a trusted general under Zhuge Liang, and would often be used in crucial parts of the battlefield. During the South Campaign, Zhuge Liang with Zhao Yun and Wei Yan, Ma Dai is actively participated fight against Nanman, they were often led by Zhuge Liang, but can properly complete the missions. At the first battle, they are successfully kill Mang Yachang and that also defeated general Dong Tuna, Zhuge Liang feeling up the forces, that was give up to defeated Nanman king Meng Huo and his wife Lady Zhurong. After Meng Huo and Zhurong was surrendered, they are became a vassals of Shu. But his most notable feat consisted of killing the rebel Wei Yan in an arduous prepared by Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei. When Wei Yan was rebelled, through Ma Dai was pretended to join his cause, then at a time of distraction he was placed behind Wei Yan was assassinated. His reward was the rank Wei Yan had lost. Personality Ma Dai gains respect and trust with his common sunny deposition. Occasionally he childishly pouts aloud when something displeases him, but Ma Dai always brightens to look onward to the future. Honest with his thoughts, he wants to emphasize the positives in life to his comrades. Gallery Images Ma_Dai_Qing_portrait.jpg|Ma Dai in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Ma_Dai_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Ma_Dai_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Madai-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait. Ma_Dai_(1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait. Ma_Dai_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Madai-dw7art.jpg|Ma Dai in Dynasty Warriors 7. Madai-dw8art.jpg|Ma Dai in Dynasty Warriors 8. Madai-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render. Ma Dai - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Ma Dai's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Ma_Dai_(DW9).png|Ma Dai in Dynasty Warriors 9. Madai-kessenii.jpg|Ma Dai in Kessen II. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Ma Dai's End (Existential Proof)|Ma Dai's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *Ma Dai was known as an intelligent tactician and has a cheerful, relaxed attitude, but is also known for his reliablity and willingness to work. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rivals Category:Insecure Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tricksters Category:Genius Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Optimists Category:Loyal Category:Manga Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Brutes Category:Egalitarian Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Poor Category:Heroic Liars Category:Knights Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Posthumous Category:Animal Kindness Category:Falsely Accused Category:Strong-Willed Category:Defectors